1. Field of Invention
This patent application relates to termite control, specifically to a method and system for termite interception and baiting designed to suppress or eradicate colonies of termites, thereby protecting objects such as structures, agricultural crops and trees against termite attack.
2. The Prior Art
For many years, the indiscriminate application of environmentally persistent pesticides at ground level in and around the foundation of structures at points of possible termite entry and attack, in order to form a barrier to termite entry, has been the only viable method for effective, long term protection of structures and other items against termite attack. However, concerns over the effect of such tactics on the short and long-term health of persons occupying treated structures and on the general environment surrounding the structures has forced a reassessment of termite control tactics by the termite control industry. This reassessment has included efforts to develop viable, low impact alternatives to indiscriminate xe2x80x9cwholesalexe2x80x9d applications of pesticides currently used to prevent or control termite attack.
One potential replacement method for barrier treatments for termite control is termite baiting. Termite baiting is the aggregation of termites at a fixed point and their elimination due to their consumption of a toxicant-containing bait placed at the point of aggregation. This method of protection has several advantages over current methods. It involves the use of only a fraction of the amount of pesticide active ingredient that would have been expended to accomplish protection of an object, such as a structure, using barrier methods. The pesticide bait can optionally be placed in a secured, tamperproof station that prevents movement of bait out of the station into the general environment, yet permits termite entry into the station. Placement of bait in a station also minimizes the potential for exposure of humans, especially children, and large animals to the bait. Perhaps most importantly, termite baiting results in the elimination or suppression of the termite colony, not just the exclusion of members of the colony from the point of attack or object being protected. Because a termite bait must be consumed by termites in order to be effective, a technique must be developed to consistently and repeatedly make the bait available for consumption by members of a termite colony at a fixed point over a long enough period of time for the bait to have the intended toxic effect on the colony. However, to accomplish this, a baiting system must deal with several issues that left unresolved, make a baiting method and/or system unlikely to succeed.
Because termites consume cellulose for nutrition, termites are a serious threat throughout much of the world to structures or other objects containing wood or other cellulose containing components. Termites can be divided into two basic classifications, subterranean and non-subterranean. Subterranean termite colonies live primarily in the ground and forage for cellulose containing food items in the earth or above ground by building a system of closed mud tunnels to traverse from the ground to the above ground food source. Non-subterranean termite colonies live above ground near or within the food source they are consuming.
For several reasons, it is desirable that termite bait be applied only after contact has been established with a termite colony and termites are aggregated for the purpose of feeding on the bait at a fixed, arbitrary baiting point. These reasons include minimization of the amount of bait manufactured, potential deterioration of bait if it is left in place for long periods of time in anticipation of prospective termite attack, minimization of the potential for unintended exposure of children and pets to the bait, etc. Therefore, any responsible baiting method and/or system must anticipate the need to first aggregate termites at a point with a nontoxic aggregating medium and only then apply toxic bait at that point.
As currently developed, bait stations are devised to achieve detection and suppression of termites by utilizing a system comprised of a housing with openings and a set of interchangeable bait cartridges. In the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,726, granted Jul. 19, 1994, the architecture of the cartridges is. such that they have a plurality of openings that correspond to the openings. in the housing when placed within the housing.
The problem of termite disturbance is addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,726 by providing that the cartridges used for identification and suppression of termites each have openings that align with the housing openings when the cartridges are inserted within the housing. After detection of termites in nontoxic bait cartridge used during the detection stage, that cartridge is removed and replaced with a toxic bait cartridge of corresponding architecture. In accordance with the teaching of patentee in U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,726, the substitution of the pesticide containing cartridge for the nontoxic cartridge will not disturb pre-existing galleries or passageways established by termites to provide access between the termite colony and the openings in the outer housing of the control station because the outer housing remains fixed relative to the terrain and the openings in the pesticide cartridge remain in alignment with the openings in the housing. Accordingly, termites are provided with continued access to the pesticide-containing bait cartridge within the housing, thus permitting continuous feeding and the transport of pesticide-containing food to the termite colony through the pre-established connections between the colony and the bait stations.
In accordance with the present invention, a system has been devised which allows termite detection and baiting in a manner where the transition of feeding termites from nontoxic to toxic bait is effected with minimal, if any, disturbance of the nontoxic bait feeding site.
Instead of removing the nontoxic bait that aggregated the termites at the baiting point and replacing it with toxic bait as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,726, the present invention leaves the nontoxic bait in place and supplements it with toxic bait placed adjacent to the nontoxic bait that is infested with foraging termites. Although, U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,726 teaches that disturbance of termites is minimized by the use of an interchangeable system of cartridges, such a system of cartridges does not minimize the disturbance of foraging termites to the same extent as the present invention. This is because a system of interchangeable cartridges, while not disturbing termite tunnels up to the point they enter the outer housing, does disrupt and sever, during cartridge substitution, the termite tunnels that have been constructed by termites between the inner wall of the outer housing and the maximum point to which they have penetrated the cartridge of nontoxic bait; it being possible that termites disturbed even to this extent by the changing of cartridges can abandon a baiting site on account of such disturbance, thereby negating any opportunity to eradicate the colony. Additionally, according to the teaching of U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,726, termites are forced to involuntarily transfer from infesting and consuming nontoxic bait to consuming toxic bait whereas according to the present invention, termites can voluntarily transfer from consuming the nontoxic bait to consuming the toxic bait. The present invention, because it never disturbs or removes nontoxic bait or toxic bait infested with termites, avoids the disturbances Inherent in the use of a system of interchangeable cartridges.
This is achieved by utilizing an architecture of housing and interceptor (the nontoxic bait element) wherein the interceptor is fixedly attached within or without housing in a manner which allows the introduction of toxic bait into the housing while minimizing disturbance of the interceptor that termites are feeding on. By minimizing disturbance of the feeding termites the likelihood of termites abandoning the site is greatly reduced.
A key feature of the present invention resides in introduction of bait in a manner which does not disturb the nontoxic bait sites and access to and from same.
Reference to the architecture of housing and interceptor developed in accordance with the present invention utilizes interceptor placement outside and/or inside the housing into which the toxic bait is introduced. Indeed, in one of the embodiments of the invention, the interceptor forms a gateway to the housing interior. In the embodiment where the housing is sealed to eliminate access by other termite competitors and/or predators, access to the interior volume of the housing is achieved by consuming the portion of the interceptor which covers the housing opening/openings fabricated as termite access ports.
Referring, by way of example, to the system devised in which the nontoxic bait used during the termite detection stage is fixed within or without a perforated housing and entirely covers the openings in the perforated housing, it is notable that both the housing and the nontoxic bait remain fixed relative to the terrain in which they are placed and the entrance through the housing as well as the nontoxic bait remain undisturbed in the course of introduction of toxic bait after the presence of termites is detected.
In describing the present invention herein, the nontoxic bait which is affixed to the sidewalls is referred to as an interceptor. The presence of termites is identified when consumption of the nontoxic bait interceptor or exploratory tunnels formed by termites is observed by looking into the housing. Importantly, in accordance with the present invention, after detection of termites, the integrity of the passageway or tunnel constructed by termites through the housing wall and in, on, through and/or around the nontoxic bait interceptor is not disturbed.
Further, in accordance with the present invention, the toxic bait is introduced into the interior of the housing and as the termites consume the toxic bait, it is replenishedxe2x80x94again without disturbing the integrity of the passageways through the previously placed bait or disturbing any part of the interceptor that has not been consumed. Moreover, in accordance with a specific embodiment of the present invention, by compartmentalizing the housing interior to form a plurality of compartments which termites can access once they have entered the housing interior, such as by utilizing dividing walls with openings through which termites can pass from one compartment to another, toxic bait can be introduced sequentially in each compartment. Thus, as the toxic bait introduced into one compartment is consumed, toxic bait can be introduced into another compartment thereby even avoiding the de minibus disturbance of the nontoxic bait interceptor and the toxic bait residue being replenished.
Yet further in accordance with the present invention, provision is also made for excluding nontarget insects from the baiting site delimited by the housing. The presence of such nontarget organisms such as ants, which are natural enemies of termites, is avoided by allowing access to the interior of the housing only through openings leading thereto formed by the termites themselves.
The architecture of the baiting system of the present invention provides a bait station system and method for termite detection and control that minimizes disturbance to pheromone trails laid down through, around and within the bait housing at all stages of use, namely, identification, introduction of toxic bait and supplementation of toxic bait as the toxic bait is consumed.
The present invention allows termites to be successfully transitioned from consuming the nontoxic substance that aggregated them to consuming the toxic bait that will suppress or eliminate them while minimizing disturbance of the feeding termites. Moreover, in accordance with the present invention, if a placement of toxic bait is consumed before colony suppression or elimination is completed, termites are transitioned from consuming one batch of toxic bait to consuming another batch of toxic bait while minimizing disturbance of the feeding termites. Therefore, the method and system disclosed herein operate on the underlying principle that as part of the baiting process, termites must be successfully transitioned from consuming a nontoxic aggregating medium to consuming a toxic bait or transitioned from consuming one batch of toxic bait to consuming another batch of toxic bait without disturbance or at least in a manner minimizing disturbance.
The present invention in its broadest aspect relates to an apparatus and method of using the apparatus for monitoring, detecting and controlling termite infestation. The device has a housing composed of a termite resistant material, comprised of (1) a bottom, (2) sidewalls having an interior and exterior surface and (3) a top. The top, bottom and the interior surface of the sidewalls delimit a housing interior volume. The top includes means for accessing the housing interior volume to identify the presence of termites and to introduce toxic bait into the interior volume when the presence of termites is observed. Identification of the presence of termites may be achieved by means for removing and securing the top. Means for accessing the housing interior volume may be located in the top whereby inspection does not require removal of the top. The housing has at least one opening in a sidewall. The opening or openings in one or more of the housing sidewalls is of a size large enough to permit termites to pass through the sidewall opening. The apparatus also includes at least one termite interceptor comprised of a nontoxic termite bait composition that is fixedly attached to at least one sidewall and covers at least a portion of such sidewall.
In one embodiment of the invention, the sidewall to which the interceptor is fixedly attached has no opening in it. The interceptor in this case is accessed through an opening in an adjacent or opposing sidewall.
In another embodiment of the invention, the sidewall to which an interceptor is fixedly attached has at least one opening, but the interceptor covers no part of the opening.
In another embodiment of the invention, the sidewall to which the interceptor is fixedly attached has an opening and the interceptor is fixedly attached to the exterior surface of the sidewall in which the opening is located. The interceptor overlies at least a portion of the sidewall opening.
In yet another embodiment of the invention,: the sidewall to which the interceptor is fixedly attached, has an opening and the interceptor is fixedly attached to the interior surface of said sidewall. The interceptor overlies at least a portion of the sidewall opening.
In another embodiment of the invention, the interior of every sidewall opening is overlaid by an interceptor in its entirety.
In another embodiment of the invention, the exterior of every sidewall opening is overlaid by an interceptor in its entirety.
In accordance with the present invention, the housing interior volume may be divided into a plurality of compartments by one or more interior walls. The compartments may be accessible through sidewalls. The compartments may also be accessible by termites present in an adjacent compartment through an opening in the interior wall which adjacent compartments have in common. The interior walls are preferably termite resistant.
The housing interior volume in the above-described alternative embodiment of the invention, which is divided into a plurality of compartments by one or more interior walls, is preferably accessible by termites present in an adjacent compartment through an opening in the interior wall which adjacent compartments have in common. One or more interior walls may be termite resistant.
The present invention relates in its one aspect to an apparatus for monitoring, detecting and controlling termite infestation. The apparatus is comprised of a termite resistant housing. The housing has a bottom, sidewalls and a top which form an interior volume adapted to contain toxic bait which is added after termites are found. The top includes means for accessing the housing interior volume to identify the presence of termites and to introduce toxic bait into the interior volume upon identification of the presence of termites. The housing has at least one sidewall opening which may be of any shape. The opening(s) in the sidewall(s) is/are of a size large enough to permit termites to pass through the opening(s).
A termite interceptor made of a nontoxic termite bait composition is fixedly attached to a sidewall.
Preferably, each sidewall has at least one sidewall opening it. The number of sidewalls depends on the shape selected, which may be cylindrical as well as polygonal.
The sidewall openings on each of the sidewalls may be slits equidistant from and parallel to the sidewall bottoms. The slits are preferably about 2 to about 4 millimeters in width. A plurality of slits may be used on each sidewall. The distance between the slits preferably from about 4 to about 8 millimeters.
Most preferably, the interior surface of each sidewall having a sidewall opening is covered by an interceptor that is fixed thereon and is not moved or removed during the introduction of toxic bait.
Alternatively, the interior of each sidewall may be covered by affixing an interceptor thereon that is a unitary piece, the exterior walls of which interfit within and abut against the interior walls of the housing.
Alternatively, the exterior surface of each sidewall having a sidewall opening may be covered by affixing an interceptor thereon that is not moved or removed during introduction of the toxic bait.
Alternatively, the exterior of each sidewall may be covered by affixing an interceptor thereon that is a unitary piece, the Interior walls of which interfit within and abut against the exterior walls of the housing.
The housing interior volume may be divided into a plurality of compartments. Interior walls may be used for this purpose. Each compartment is preferably accessible by termites present in an adjacent compartment through a common wall. Access is provided by one or more opening(s) in the interior common wall which adjacent compartments have in common. The openings are sized to enable termites to pass through. The walls are preferably termite resistant.
The housing interior volume may be secured against the entry of non-termite organisms. This is accomplished be sealing entry to the interior volume such that, in order for a termite to gain entry to the interior volume, it must consume at least a portion of said nontoxic termite bait overlying said sidewall and sidewall openings in that sidewall in order to form an opening in said termite interceptor large enough to permit a termite to pass through the interceptor and through the sidewall opening covered by the interceptor.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a method of monitoring, detecting and controlling termite infestation, which comprises:
a) positioning, in an area to be monitored for termite presence, an apparatus for monitoring and detecting termite infestation, comprising a housing composed of a termite resistant material, comprised of (1) a bottom, (2) sidewalls having an interior and exterior surface and (3) a top, said top, bottom and the interior surface of said sidewalls delimiting a housing interior volume, said top including means for accessing the housing interior volume to identify the presence of termites and to introduce toxic bait into the interior volume upon identification of the presence of termites; said housing having at least one sidewall opening in said housing sidewalls of a size large enough to permit termites to pass through said sidewall opening; and a termite interceptor comprised of a nontoxic termite bait composition fixedly attached to at least one sidewall and covering at least a portion of said sidewall;
b) inspecting the interior volume of said apparatus until termite activity is identified; and then
c) inserting toxic bait into the interior volume while maintaining in place the interceptor.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a method of monitoring, detecting and controlling termite infestation, comprising:
a) positioning, in an area to be monitored for termite presence, an apparatus for monitoring and detecting termite infestation, comprising a housing composed of a termite resistant material, comprised of (1) a bottom, (2) sidewalls and (3) a top, said top, bottom and sidewalls delimiting a housing interior volume, said top including means for accessing the housing interior volume to identify the presence of termites and to introduce toxic bait into the interior volume upon identification of the presence of termites; said housing having at least one sidewall opening in said housing sidewalls of a size large enough to permit termites to pass through said sidewall opening; and a termite interceptor comprised of a nontoxic termite bait composition overlying said sidewall opening whereby, in order for a termite to enter the housing interior volume through said sidewall opening, it must consume at least a portion of said nontoxic termite bait overlying said sidewall opening to form an opening in said termite interceptor large enough to permit a termite to pass.
b) inspecting the interior volume of said apparatus until termite activity is identified; and then
c) inserting toxic bait into said interior volume while maintaining in place the interceptor through which the termites observed in step b) are accessing the internal volume.
The method of the present invention also includes the step of inspecting the interior volume after inserting toxic bait therein to identify when the toxic bait inserted into the interior volume needs replenishment. When replenishment is required, additional bait is inserted into the interior volume.
The toxic bait that is added preferably is of a type that is preferentially consumed by termites over the nontoxic bait which is used to make the interceptors.
In the embodiment of the invention where the interior volume of the housing with interceptors in place and affixed to the sidewalls is compartmentalized by means of internal walls and each compartment is accessible by termites present in an adjacent compartment through an opening in the wall that such adjacent compartments have in common, the method of the present invention alternatively includes the sequence of replenishing toxic bait as follows:
introducing toxic bait in a first compartment;
identifying when said toxic bait in said first compartment has been consumed and replenishment of toxic bait is required; and then,
replenishing the bait by introducing toxic bait in a second compartment adjacent to said first compartment. The toxic bait used is preferably of a type that is preferentially consumed by termites over the nontoxic bait that is used in the interceptors.